infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
USTV
USTV is a news channel in Infamous, Infamous 2 and Infamous: Second Son. While they originally covered up stories about Conduits and denied the idea of super-powered humans, in inFamous 2, they openly talk about Conduits (mainly The Beast) and the current events of the plague. Seven years later, USTV became more involved in Conduit matters and are even able to tape an entire fight between two Conduits (Delsin Rowe and Brooke Augustine). Overview USTV is one of the television channels that broadcasted up-to-date news in Empire City and New Marais, the others being the Voice of Survival and Joseph Bertrand's Militia broadcasts. Empire City The broadcasts paint a decidedly happy image of life in Empire City after the blast, with reports praising the government's "extensive relief efforts," information about the facilities the quarantine guards are enjoying and claims that the situation has largely returned to normal. In addition, the USTV reports give credit for Cole's many achievements within the city to the Government and Military. It is unknown whether USTV is just misinformed or if they are deliberately spreading untruths as government propaganda.﻿ New Marais During Cole's time in New Marais, there are further USTV broadcasts, most relating to the Empire Event and the unnatural phenomenon destroying the eastern coastline of the country and even bring up Cole once. There are also reports on Vermaak 88's increased profits and on Joseph Bertrand III, who also issues reports via television, warning the citizens of New Marais about Cole MacGrath and other "deviants". In the final broadcast, the announcer says she will take a leave of absence to spend time with her family before cutting the interview. Seattle USTV returns in inFamous: Second Son with a different news anchor, Charles Sandahl. The channel is now more involved and posts broadcasts about the DUP and current events in Seattle. During the first battle between Delsin Rowe and Brooke Augustine, USTV sends a helicopter and catches some footage (although not very clear) which is reported on by another reporter, Kurt Wyatt. Due to Delsin using multiple powers, they believe that there were more conduits during that fight. Trivia *The USTV anchorwoman is one of only two characters in the entire game to appear in live-action, the other being Dallas from the Voice of Survival. *In inFamous 2, the news broadcasts are actually recorded in real life and aren't just animated from scratch, while the broadcasts in inFamous are pre-rendered. *The broadcasts appear at the top right part of the screen whenever they start in inFamous 2, but can also be seen on TVs around the city in both games. *A broadcast can been seen during "Aftermath," in which it is claimed a cure has been developed for the plague. A statement similar to those is heard inFamous, where the Government takes credit for Cole's achievements in Empire City. *The broadcasters in inFamous 2 ''state that Cole is in his late teens before the mission "Wolfe Hunt," while afterword, they claim he is in his early 20's; this could either be a dialogue error, or just misinformed. *Although USTV sent two news helicopters to New Marais and were able to witness a huge monster roaming the city, there is no broadcast about the incident. Sources * ''Infamous * Infamous 2 * Infamous: Second Son Category:Organizations Category:USTV Category:InFamous: DC Comics Category:InFamous 2